


It takes a garden

by Wishopenastar



Series: Daily Drabbles AFTG [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Hanahaki AU, M/M, No beta we die like people with no betas, author has never read one, i hope this cheers you up a bit, sometimes Neil is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: A reverse Hanahaki AU where flowers bloom pn your body in presence of your geat love and don't go until you eat them
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Daily Drabbles AFTG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670065
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	It takes a garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos/gifts).



> Hi! I hope you like this.  
> It's for a series of cheerup emails I'm sending people.  
> Please don't @ me for writing a reverse au without knowing what happens in the right way one.  
> If you'd like to sign up to recieve them contact me in the comments, I guess.

The weirdest shit Neil went through weren't the mobsters, they were the flowers. He was perfectly fine till they came and they were as shitty as they could be.

The world had magic, Neil knew that. His mother had been magic but she had never told him about the flowers that would grow from his body which he would want to put in his mouth. 

They first came when Neil saw Kevin after so long, along with them came minor pain. 

The next time it was in the car as Neil sat with Aaron. He was too distracted by the flowers to be able to focus properly on what the blonde fox was saying about the team and Exy.

And then again when Neil was with Nicky. 

They were everywhere on his body, tiny growths that disappeared as soon as he ate one.

It became a habit to eat them every morning before practice so that he could focus properly on Exy.

It was extremely strong around Kevin. The flowers were enough to increase his body weight by a kilo when he sat in the car backseat with Kevin sitting ahead of him.

He researched in the library books. They said that it was a result of proximity to his one true love.

Neil didn't love Kevin but he loved Exy. So maybe it was due to the fact that Kevin was also as obsessed with Exy as he himself was. But the flowers were worse on the rooftops as Neil watched Andrew smoke and that made no sense because Andrew loathed Exy sometimes. 

“I want to ask you a Truth. May I?” Andrew asked him one day as Neil scratched at the bed that had grown on his underarms thanking the loose sportswear he wore.

“Okay.”

“Do you have flowers on your body right now?”

Well the loose sports wear could only be so efficient.

“Yes I do. Have you ever?” Neil had never brought up Andrew's sexuality or love life since the unfortunate mention of blowing him that had knocked him over and brought all the flowers on his body to full bloom. 

“I do right now.” Andrew replied and a lily bust into bloom on his cheek. 

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed.” Andrew said as he lit a cigarette and passed it to Neil. 

-

In the next few years Neil learnt that his one true love was not Exy and that flowers were more manageable if you took one from your lover and put it in your body's garden.


End file.
